Owen's first, Ianto's second
by MsIantoJones91
Summary: Set after Jack leaves with the Doctor before season two, Owen and Ianto get close and all sorts happen. Read on to find out what...
1. Chapter 1

**Owen's first, Ianto's second.**

Waking up still tired, Ianto sighs and pushes back the covers. At that moment his phone rings, sighing again he reaches for it to see who is calling.

"Hello Owen, what is it?" Ianto answers happy to be talking to the medic. Since Jack has been gone he has been ringing him and keeping him company a lot, which Ianto is very grateful for, and they have become extremely close.

"Hi tea boy, does there need to be a reason for me to ring?" Owens voice comes from the other end of the phone.

Ianto chuckles, "Of course not Owen" he says rolling his eyes.

"Don't you roll you eyes at me Ianto,"

"How did you…" Ianto begins to say but Owen cuts him off before he can finish.

"Because I know that tone and when you use that tone you end up rolling you eyes… now when will you be in today? I need to talk to you about something." Owen says.

Ianto hearing the urgency and nervousness in his voice begins to get worried. "What is it Owen? Has something happened?"

"No tea boy nothing has happened, everything is fine. Just get in here ok?" Owen sighs into the phone.

"Alright fine, be there soon."

"Ok good. See you then." Owen says then hangs up.

Ianto shrugs wondering what could be so urgent that Owen needs to tell him right now but couldn't tell him over the phone. He goes for a quick shower and chucks on his best suit, looking at himself briefly in the bathroom mirror. 'Why do I care so much about how I look today? Its only Owen…' and leaves the bathroom, heading back into his bedroom to put on his shoes, grabbing his phone off the bed from where he tossed it after the phone call with Owen. Stopping in the kitchen on his way to the door, he makes a coffee to drink on the way in one of his take away paper cups. Three minutes later, he's heading out the door, locking it on the way out, and to his car.

Meanwhile, Owen is pacing around the Med Bay beginning to freak out. 'Oh god! What if he doesn't feel the same and it ruins what we have now? He is the only guy I have had feelings for. Oh god! Why does this have to be so difficult?' He thinks to himself not paying attention to anything going on around him.

"Owen? You alright?" Gwen says standing at the top of the stairs watching him pace around.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he turns and looks up at Gwen. "Uh yeah thanks Gwen, is there something you want?"

Gwen lets out a sigh knowing something was up but not wanting to push, "Oh uh just wanted to let you know that I have plans today with Rhys so will be leaving a bit early for lunch."

Nodding, Owen smiles up at her, "Ok thanks for letting me know. Anything else?"

"Nope." She says popping the p.

"Ok right, if you don't mind I have things to do." Owen replies thinking about what he has to do.

"Alright then Owen, well if you need me just call." She smiles at him and leaves.

'Yeah like I will need you!' He thinks to himself laughing quietly, and then gets to work doing his paper work on the last case they had done to pass the time till Ianto arrives.

Some time later the cog door alarm goes off signaling that someone has come through. Owen starts to panic knowing it is Ianto and waits for the tea boy to come down to him. He doesn't have to wait long as he hears footsteps up above him a few minutes later.

"Ok I am here! What is it that you need to talk to me about that you couldn't say on the phone?"

Owen, real nervous now, starts to fidget with his pen that is sitting in front of him on the desk. "Hello to you too!" He smirks trying to act normal. "Ok uh well come down here and sit down Ianto." He points to the chair beside him and watches as Ianto walks down the stairs towards him and that seat.

"Ok now talk Owen, what is it?" Ianto asks once sitting down next to the medic.

Owen takes a deep breath and braces himself for the worst. "Uh well … uh this isn't easy for me to say … so I am just going to come out with it. I think I might like you …" He gets out nervously not looking at the man beside him. Suddenly he hears movement, thinking that Ianto is getting up to leave, he risks a glance to where Ianto is sitting and finds Ianto looking at him with a shocked look on his face.

"What do you mean Owen? I thought you only liked woman?"

'Me too.' Owen thinks to himself. "I did… do… but your different. At first I thought I was just imagining it, but a few times I have wanted to … anyway yeah your just different."

Ianto is silent for a few minutes, causing Owen to panic again. Ianto obviously sees something on his face and speaks. "I think I do too, I mean … I can talk to you about everything and…" he pauses, "I haven't been able to do that with anyone, not even Jack."

Owen smiles a bit at that information, "Oh can you now?" he smirks flirtingly. 'Oh god now I am flirting! What am I doing?'

"Yep I can, and whenever I am around you I feel happy … and just this morning after you rang… I was worried about how I looked. I wanted to look my best, for you." Ianto smiles, starting to blush.

Owen grins, "So what do we do? Shall we … you know, try us? Or do we just stay friends and see where it goes? Or what?"

Ianto is silent for a moment, thinking. "Uh well what do you want to do? If I am going to be your first … uh boyfriend, we are both going to have to want it."

Owen nods thoughtfully. "I want it, do you?" Answering straight away.

Ianto smirks at the fast response, "Are you sure? I mean if you haven't been … with a man before are you going to be comfortable with it? If we do this?"

'Well of course not … you will be my first, but I want to be with you,' Owen thinks then says out loud, "I am sure Ianto, I want us …" Owen smiles softly at him.

"Ok then well I want us too. So how do you want to do this? Shall we tell everyone or keep it between us for now? Do you want to tell them?"

"Uh I hadn't thought about that, um… well I guess we can tell 'em, that is if you want to?" Owen asks and reaches forward and places a hand on Ianto's, which is resting on his thigh.

Smiling, Ianto nods, "Ok then, that's sorted! We can take things slowly since this will all be new to you…and I wont force or make you do anything you are not comfortable with."

Owen nods, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank you tea boy, just because we are together don't expect me to stop teasing you." He laughs going back to his normal self now that everything is good.

"Oh I bet you wont, but it is ok I love it when you do." Ianto blushes again.

"Oh you are so adorable when you blush, have to make you blush more often I think…" Owen chuckles and leans forward, closer to the Welshman, making him blush more.

"Oi! Stop that!" Ianto yells playfully.

"Or what?" Owen smirks back.

"Or I will do this…" and Ianto leans forward and kisses the medic.

Owen responds instantly deepening the kiss. Breaking apart a few minutes later, they both look at each other, grinning.

"Oh I will definitely keep doing it then if that's the punishment I get!"

"Oh it wont always be a good punishment…be warned." Ianto smirks.

Owen grins happily, "I am sure I can handle whatever you throw my way tea boy!"

"What about decaf then?"

Owen instantly goes silent.

"Didn't think so. Now come on there is stuff to do!" he chuckles starting to get up.

"That's not fair, you know how much I love your coffee! That is by far the worst punishment you could give me!" Owen complains.

Ianto grins back. "Oh I know, that's the point in punishment … it's meant to be bad." Then he adds, "But don't worry I couldn't do that to you when you do that look."

Just then, Gwen walks in. "Owen? What's all the shouting for?" she shouts from the top of the stairs.

Sighing, both men pull apart looking up at her. Owen is the first to speak.

"Uh Gwen? Me …" he pauses looking at Ianto who nods so he continues, "and Ianto have something to tell you. Meeting room in ten minutes, tell Tosh too."

"Uh alright? What is it?"

"Ten minutes Gwen! You heard Owen, now go inform Tosh." Ianto says clearly annoyed.

Once she leaves Owen lets out a sigh, "Thanks for that… she has been bugging me all day."

"I can imagine, she doesn't know when to stop." Ianto says, sadness in his voice.

Owen looks up at him from his chair, seeing the frustration in his face, he stands up and pulls the Welshman into his arms, holding him tight. "Hey, it will be ok, she wont come between us. I wont let her, ok? Besides if she still had feelings for me she would of made another move on me by now." Then adds to himself, 'Not that I would of noticed, been to busy figuring out my feelings for you.'

"But she still makes eyes at you, have you not noticed?"

"To be honest tea boy, no I haven't. I don't really pay attention to her anymore, unless I need to or she is talking to me about something to do with work." Owen shrugs, feeling Ianto relax a little in his arms. "I will talk to her about it after the meeting, if you want?"

Ianto pulls back a bit, looking at Owen. "It's ok, I am sure once we tell her our news she will stop."

They stand there, silently for a few minutes before Ianto sighs taking a deep breath.

"Time to go up there…" He says, pulling away and glancing upstairs.

"Yes come on tea boy! Race you?" Owen smiles trying to bring back the mood from before back.

"Oh sure, on three." Ianto grins.

"Ok, what will I get when I win?"

Ianto chuckles, "You can do whatever you like for the rest of the day. Right ready?" Owen nods liking that idea already thinking of a few ideas.

"Ok. One… Two…" Ianto laughs and he starts to run towards the stairs. "Three!"

"Oi that's cheating! Get back here tea boy!" Owen shouts after him, grinning. At that he takes off up the stairs and catches up with him, smirking. "Meet you in there!" and runs off in front of him.

Minutes later, Ianto runs into the meeting room trying to catch his breath and is greeted by a smirking Owen. "What took you so long?" he chuckles.

"I thought I would let you win seeing as how I cheated." Ianto manages to get out smiling, and then sees that Tosh and Gwen were already both here sitting down, watching them curiously.

Tosh speaks then, "Ok guys what is this about? Is everything ok?"

Owen looks at Tosh smiling. "Uh well Ianto and I… we have some news," He glances at his Welshman briefly, just long enough to catch the proud grin on his face. Grinning himself, he turns back to the other two. "Uh well as you both know, I have been spending a lot of time in the last month with Ianto, making sure he is coping with Jack leaving alright and keeping an eye on him. Anyway to the point, we have gotten really close and uh…" he pauses glancing at Ianto hoping he would help say it.

Ianto obviously sees this and steps in. "What he is trying to say is that we are now together…"

Gwen looks from Owen to Ianto in shock, "But I thought you only liked woman, Owen?"

Owen stiffens slightly at the question, and turns to Gwen. "I do Gwen, its just Ianto, he's different." He turns to Ianto smiling at him. Ianto smiles back


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen looks at them both, "But I thought…that we had a thing…"

Owen sees Ianto look at him from the corner of his eye and inwardly sighs. "No Gwen… we don't, ok? I do not feel that way about you at all. In fact you …" Ianto interrupts him from saying 'annoy me' with a very subtle cough. "Never mind…"

Tosh speaks then, "I am happy for you both… you deserve to be happy." She smiles sadly.

Ianto smiles at her, "Thanks Tosh,"

"Yeah thank you Tosh." Owen says smiling kindly at her.

Tosh smiles back.

Gwen shuffles in her seat. "I am happy for you both too, sorry about the comment before Owen, I was just trying to get my head around it. I mean you both hated each other a month ago…"

Both men share a look and turn back to the Gwen. "Yes we did but that was before we got to know each other more and we got to do that a lot over the past month." Owen says smiling as the memory of their first kiss chooses that moment to pop into his head.

"Owen! What are you doing? Back away from my coffee machine! You know how protective I am of it…" Ianto said loudly as Owen stood by the object that Ianto loves.

"I wanted to make you a coffee for once… you're always making coffee for us! Is that a sin now tea boy?"

Ianto chuckled. "Of course not but you know how I am with people touching my coffee machines. It was nice of you to think of that though Owen, really."

Owen smiled at the Welshman, "Well I am a nice person…when I want to be." He chuckled.

Ianto grinned with a cheeky look on his face, "Oh yeah sure you are! You're a Twat… you even said so yourself, on numerous occasions."

"Oi! I have you know that I may be a Twat but that's why you find me irresistible," Owen smirked, which caused Ianto to laugh. "And you have got to admit … I make things more fun!" He added.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah …" Ianto paused leaning in closer to the Medic.

"I do!" Owen argued before Ianto could finish and closes the gap between them, planting his lips hard on the Welshman's.

Ianto tensed up for a moment but relaxed and responded to the kiss, cupped Owen's face in his hands and held him there. A few minutes later they broke apart to get air. "Uh … Owen?" Ianto spoke first.

"Yes tea boy?" Owen replied trying to act normal although he wanted to kiss the Welshman again. 'Oh god what is wrong with me? Why do I find him so damn gorgeous lately? I'm not even into guys…' He thought to himself and felt his cheeks heat up a bit.

"Where did that come from? Why did you kiss me?" Ianto asked.

"Hey you kissed me back…" He chuckled before he added, "I uh I don't know why, just kind of happened." Owen exclaimed nervously.

Ianto blushed. "Yeah I did," then added "I … uh … Owen? What are we going to do about that? We cant just pretend it didn't happen, I mean I couldn't … It was…" He paused and went a darker red. "It was nice."

Owen smiled at the Welshman in front of him. "Well I do have that effect on people," he said and gently placed his hands on the younger man's waist.

"Alright then. Well if you're happy …" Gwen's voice brings Owen back to the present.

"Yes I am Gwen, now Tea-boy? How about some of your amazing heaven in a cup?" Owen grins at Ianto. "Oh and I won so don't forget what you said I would get if I won…"

Ianto smirks, "I honestly don't get how you think my coffee is that good… it's just coffee," he smiles "Later ok?"

"Yeah 'It's just coffee' my ass Ianto! It is like I said, heaven in a cup. I am sure the girl's have to agree with me?" he turns to Tosh and Gwen hoping that they agree, which they do by nodding. "See? Ok Gwen, I want you to finish your paperwork from yesterday and hand it into Ianto for filing by the end of the day. Tosh … uh you can just do whatever it is you usually do."

"Yes right on it Owen"

"Ok Owen, what about Ianto?"

"He can help me with a few things" Owen smirks and looks at the Welshman seeing him blush. "Once you make your brilliant coffee that is."

"Ok, who else wants a coffee?" Ianto asks

"Yes please!" The girls reply together.

"Alright." He smiles and walks out of the room towards the kitchen.

Owen smirks as he watches him leave and thinks of what it is that he wants to do for the rest of the day.

Ianto smiles to himself feeling happy and thinking about what Owen could have in store for him. 'Well this is going to be… interesting.'

He is busy making the coffees and thinking when he suddenly hears footsteps behind him. Turning around he sighs to himself. "How may I help you Gwen?"

"It's all wrong! Owen will not be with you for long he will miss being with a woman, he will then come running back to me. He is not meant to be with you."

Ianto turns back to the coffees as he puts his mask back on. "Why do you think that Gwen? Were you not listening to Owen? He told you he wasn't interested in you." He says calmly.

"Because I know him! He does feel something for me, I can tell be the way he acts around me. I am sorry love but he does."

"Gwen just go and do what Owen has asked you to do. I will bring you your coffee once it is ready. You have a fiancé now, so try not hurting him and love him."

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you!" and she storms off back towards her desk.

After finishing the coffees, he delivers Tosh hers first with a smile which is returned, then moves onto Gwen placing hers down then walking away before she has a chance to say something else to him.

Walking towards the Med Bay to take Owen his, he sighs to himself takes a deep breath and walks down the stairs towards the doctor.

"Oh good coffee! … Hey what's wrong?" Owen asks looking at him, frowning.

Ianto forces himself to smile cursing himself silently. "Oh nothing don't worry … now what have you got planned for us then?"

"Don't change the subject Ianto! I can tell when your lying… now tell me what is wrong!" He demands

Ianto lets out a deep breath and sits down. "Gwen… she came to have a word with me while I was making …"

Owen cuts him off there, "What did she say? And remember I can always watch the CCTV footage if you don't tell me…"

"You probably will anyway," and he tells Owen about what she had said to him minutes earlier.

"I am going to have words with her right now!"

"No Owen please don't, it will only make it worse. She will know it got to me then, I don't want her to think that." He holds back a sob.

"But Ianto…" he sits down on the step next to Ianto and wraps an arm around him. "She needs to know she was out of line."

"Yes she was out of line but … I don't know, are you completely sure you want this? Us?"

"Of course I am Yan, if I wasn't do you think I would of asked? Don't let her make you doubt that ok?"

Ianto looks down at his feet hiding the tears in his eyes.

"Yan? Ok? Look at me…" he demands and gently lifts Ianto's face so they are looking into each others eyes. "I mean it ok? I want to be with you… your fucking amazing my tea boy!"

Ianto smiles a little as a tear falls from his eye. Owen wipes it away with his thumb and begins to stroke his cheek softly. Ianto relaxes at the touch and leans into it closing his eyes.

They sit there like that for a while, both not wanting to move.

"Thank you Owen." Ianto mutters, breaking the silence.

"Don't mention it, I do have to be a good boyfriend don't I?" He chuckles.

Ianto smiles, "Well yeah you do or no more 'Heaven in a cup' for you…"

"Hey now that isn't fair! I cant live without your coffee…" he frowns but then adds "But I could if it meant I wouldn't loose you".

"Owen did you just say something mushy?" Ianto smirks

"Maybe I did, you have that kind of effect on me Tea boy!"

At that they both start laughing. "Your such a twat Owen Harper…"

"Oh but I'm your twat Ianto Jones…"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Ianto smiles at the medic.

"Good! Cause you are stuck with me now tea boy. Now shall we do what I want to do? I have been meaning to show you something for a while now… but you know, work." Owen suggests smiling.

Ianto looks at the medic curiously, "Oh and what is this something?" He asks

"It is a surprise you will see when we get there. Go get your coat and meet me at the SUV … I need to get a few things first." Owen says getting up off the step and walking over to his desk.

Ianto watches him for a second then gets up and walks back up the steps "Ok don't be too long then…" He chuckles and walks through into the main bit of the Hub. Hearing Owen laugh, he smiles and heads to the coat rack to grab his coat wondering where Owen is taking him.

A few minutes later, in the car park standing next to the black SUV, Ianto has time to think about everything that has happened so far today. 'Wow… Owen and I… I can see myself falling for him completely. Getting to know him over this month, I've seen a different side of him. One he doesn't show often, the sweet and sensitive side, I wonder …' His thoughts are broken by the sound of footsteps and Owen humming happily.

"Took your time Owen…" He chuckles happy to be in the medic's presence again.

Owen laughs, "Miss me that much did you?" He stops right in front of Ianto, close enough for Ianto to feel his breath on his face.

"You weren't gone long enough for me to miss you… now shall we go now?" Ianto suggests fighting the urge to kiss the Londoner.

Owen smiles and placing his hands on Ianto's waist gazing into his eyes, leans forward and kisses him. Ianto moans softly and kisses him back passionately. Moments later they break apart for air. "Now we can go." Owen laughs and unlocks the passenger door before opening it and holding it for Ianto to get in.

Ianto grins. "Wow such a gentleman! Thank you," he says getting in.

Owen smiles at him, closes the door and heads around to the drivers side.

Ianto watches as he gets in buckles up and starts the vehicle, "Ok Ianto … where we are going is very uh special to me, you are the only person I have shown it to." Owen speaks quietly turning to face Ianto as he does.

"Alright… is it that special? Why me then?" Ianto wonders.

"Because your special… to me as well. I want to share it with you." Owen replies and goes silent concentrating on driving. Ianto smiles as they pull out of the car park in the Hub and out onto the road behind their building that they call work.

The rest of the drive there, both men are silent, Ianto thinking about what this place could be and why it is so special to Owen, wondering why he is the only one who Owen is going to show it to and share it with. "Owen?" He asks as they pull into a dirt road leading into bush. "Exactly where is this place?" Getting a little nervous as it reminds him of the cannibals.

Owen looks at him out the corner of his eye and must of seen the worry on his face. "Relax Yan, I promise I wont let anything happen to you. This isn't the damn countryside…" the Medic says back. "Anyway those … things… were locked up in the most securest place in Cardiff. You don't need to worry, ok?"

Ianto nods slightly, calming down a little. "I'm fine really, I just… it's nothing don't worry." He hopes Owen doesn't see the look on his face, as it probably says 'I'm really not ok but I don't want to talk about it right now'.

"Tea boy? Remember I know when you lie, what is it?" Owen asks glancing at Ianto before looking back at the road.

Ianto sighs, "Later, ok? I don't want to ruin the mood."

Owen nods. "Alright then. We are almost there…" He parks the car, turning it off. "We go by foot the rest of the way. Come on Yan!"

Ianto unclips his seatbelt and reaches over to Owen to softly kiss him before getting out. Owen follows suit and gets out locking the SUV and walking around to Ianto. Looking around, Ianto notices a fence, and turns to Owen. "Oh please don't say you want me to jump that? We do enough of that for work…"

Owen laughs. "No tea boy there is a gate up a bit further and don't worry the place has been abandoned for ages no one is around…"

Ianto lets out a sigh of relief and starts to walk along the fence, Owen walking beside him. A few minutes later Ianto feels Owen slide his hand into his lacing their fingers together, and smiles. He looks at Owen and seeing a happy look on his face, cant help but be happy as well and walks closer to the Londoner.

Just then there's a scream from up further. Ianto looks at Owen and they both take off running in the direction of the scream. Reaching the scene where the scream had come from, they see a woman being held by a big looking man with a gun.

"Ok what is going on here?" Owen demands.

The man stiffens and grips onto the woman tighter. "None of your business! Piss off."

Ianto senses Owen's anger and squeezes his hand lightly. "Ok look, what ever she has done to you, I am sure it wasn't bad enough to hurt her…let her go"

"I said piss off ok? It's nothing to do with you." The man says.

"If I were you I'd let her go now… you have no idea who we are," Owen adds.

"Oh I don't care who you are, she hasn't done anything … I need her to do something for me though."

"What is this something?" Ianto asks trying to stay calm knowing that if he lost it Owen probably would too. "Whatever it is I can do it… look let her go and take me instead…I bet I could even do it faster." Ianto suggests ignoring Owen tense beside him.

The man visibly thinks about it for a second, "You would really take her place and do anything I ask you?"

Ianto nods. "Yes I would now let her go."

The man hesitates for a minute, but nods letting her go slowly and she runs to Owen, as Ianto heads towards the man with his arms up in surrender.

"Ianto! What are you doing?" Owen shouts.

"Owen… I'll be ok. I promise." Is all he says back, trying to reassure the medic.

"If you hurt him in any way… I will kill you ok?" Owen says directly to the man who is now holding onto Ianto.

The man laughs, "Like I am scared of you!"

"Owen, just get her out of here …" Ianto says calmly.

"But Yan … I am not leaving you! I don't trust him not to hurt you."

"Owen just do it! I will be fine." Ianto demands.

Owen sighs. "Fine. If you hurt him…" Owen growls at the man, before looking at Ianto one last time with a pleading look on his face, and pulls the woman back towards the SUV.

Once Owen is out of sight with the woman, Ianto looks at the man. "Ok so who are you and what do you want?"

"My name isn't important and what I want is for you to do a few things for me, now move." He replies digging the end of the gun into Ianto's back forcing him to move.

"Where are you taking me?" Ianto asks calmly.

The man laughs, "You think I will tell you that? I will be blindfolding you as soon as we get to my van."

Ianto nods, and focuses his thoughts on Owen to keep himself calm. 'I hope he listens to me and gets her safe first.' He thinks. 'Please Owen don't be a twat and come back for me once you have her in the SUV!'

Moments later they reach a black van; Ianto is blindfolded and pushed into the back, landing hard on the floor. Thankful that he had put his comm's in, he taps it on and instantly hears Owen's voice talking to Gwen.

"Gwen just listen to me! I don't care that you have a date with Rhys ok? Ianto is more important right now! You can do the date another time."

"But Owen… this is important too!"

Ianto hears Owen swear. "Gwen! He is a part of the team not just my… boyfriend! Fuck sakes! Don't worry about it then go on your stupid date … Tosh and I will find him by ourselves!"

Ianto can hear the frustration in the medics voice now and decides to risk speaking. "Owen? I'm alright… my comm's are on and I will talk whenever I can." He says quietly.

"Oh thank god you're alright, have you found out anything about him or what he wants?" Owen's voice replies shakily over the comm's.

"No not yet, but I will let you know when I can as soon as I have. Got to go now cant have him hearing me, will leave comm's on." Ianto whispers.

"Alright Yan just be careful. I will find you and bring you back as soon as I can, I promise."

Ianto smiles a little at that. "Ok Owen. See you soon then?" He laughs quietly. "Oh and if it helps he has a black van with tinted windows. Sorry that's all I could see before he blindfolded me."

"Ok thanks Yan, yeah see you soon. Now stop talking incase he hears you, and don't do anything that will get you hurt ok?"

"Ok, see you soon." Ianto replies.

What felt like an hour later the van comes to a stop and the man gets out, he then walks around to open the door to get Ianto out. "Hurry up we don't have all day!" He demands as he pushes him forward.

"Alright you don't need to push!" Ianto says the curses himself remembering that Owen can hear. "When are you going to take this thing off?" he asks meaning the blindfold.

"Once we are inside … I don't want you knowing where we are."

Ianto hears Owen curse in his ear. "Well it's not like I will tell anyone, I can keep things to myself …" He tries to sound sincere.

"Oh I know you can Ianto Jones." The man's voice comes from behind him.

"How do you know my name?" Ianto asks trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"Oh I know a lot of things, like how you work for Torchwood and shagging your boss."

Ianto rips off the blindfold and turns around facing the man. "I am NOT shagging my boss!"

"Oh so … Jack has lost interest in you then? Doesn't surprise me."

"Yan calm down please! Don't give him a reason to hurt you." Owen says in his ear.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Ianto speaks calmly. "He didn't loose interest in me, but that's none of your business." He quickly glances around and takes in as much as he can. There is a big building in front of him in the direction they are going in, 'A factory?' He continues to look around and sees the van. Looking at the license plate he memorizes it for later when he can talk to Owen safely, and turns back to the man. "Ok so since you know who I am, who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Like I said before, my name isn't important. Now walk." He demands behind Ianto again digging the gun into his back forcing him to move.

Ianto remains silent and walks in the direction of the building, wanting to hear Owen's voice again.

"So are you shagging the medic now then?" The man asks breaking the silence. "The one you were with? What's his name? Owen?"

"Like I said before, it's none of your business. Now I need to go … uh toilet, can I?" He asks hoping to be able to talk to Owen again needing to hear his voice again.

The man sighs loudly. "I suppose, follow me."

Minutes later, inside the building, Ianto is alone in what is a small bathroom. Breathing a small sigh of relief he talks quietly to Owen, telling him the vans license plate number.

"Ok Ianto, anything else you can tell me? Do you know where you are?"

"Uh it looks like an abandoned warehouse, couldn't see a name anywhere. I will try to get more information when I go back out, which will have to be soon. I ... uh needed to hear your voice." Ianto feels his cheeks warm up a bit telling Owen that but he didn't care right now.

Owen chuckles in his ear. "Ok my tea boy, well we need a code if you need to again and there isn't an excuse to go somewhere alone," he says still chuckling.

"Ok uh… I will whistle, if I can't at the time I will cough."

"Ok, now you better get back out there before they come in wondering what is taking so long. Remember don't do anything that will give them …"

Ianto cuts him off mid sentence. "A reason to hurt me. Yes I know Owen. Don't worry I will be careful, I promise. No more talking, I'm leaving the bathroom now. Remember cough or whistle." He reminds Owen as he casually flushes the toilet and runs the tap long enough to make it believable.

"Yes got it."

Ianto heads over to the door and opens it just as a different man is heading in his direction.

"What took you so long? Clive thought you had fallen down the toilet or something. Sent me to come make sure your still here."

Ianto looks at him carefully. He has light brown short hair, spiked up with gel he guessed, blue eyes, and wearing a black suit with a white undershirt. He also had a medium sized scar under his left eye. "Uh yeah sorry …"

"Ask who Clive is Yan." Owen says in his ear quiet enough that only he would hear.

"Which one is Clive?" He asks the new man casually.

"The one that brought you in of course! He is our boss, did he not tell you his name?"

Ianto shakes his head, "No said it wasn't important."

"Oh, I shouldn't have told you. Don't say anything, ok?" He looks nervously back at Ianto.

"Ok …so uh what is this place?" Ianto asks wondering how much he could get out of this man.

"It's an old warehouse, use to be the old Torchwood London building. Before they moved into Canary Wharf…"

At the mention of Canary Wharf, Ianto freezes up remembering that day. Owen must of known what would be going through his mind as he spoke quietly to him again.

"Yan don't think about it, ok? It's over …they were all destroyed remember? Focus on my voice. I'm here... it's alright."

Ianto tries to focus on Owen's voice and breaths deeply slowly calming down.

"Are you ok? You froze up at the mention of …" Ianto doesn't hear the rest of the sentence as Owen thankfully cuts in.

"Ianto I need you to somehow let me know your ok…" Owen demands softly.

"Yeah I am ok…" he replies and coughs letting Owen know he is really ok, hoping he knows what the cough meant. "Just memories that's all."

"Tosh! What have you got so far?" Owen asks trying to remain as calm as he can so he can think straight.

"Not much I am afraid, sorry Owen. But the place is about an hour drive outside of Cardiff, and like the man said, it use to belong to Torchwood. I am about to hack into the cameras around it and inside, so we can see what exactly is going on."

"Thank you Tosh, really, thank you." He smiles at her then turns to Gwen who is tapping away at her computer. "Gwen what have you got?"


	4. Chapter 4

((AN- Thank you for all the follows and reviews everyone! You are amazing... I just love Owen/Ianto (Or as I call it, Owento) They would make such a cute couple! Hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you all think.))

"Nothing sorry Owen, this Clive doesn't have a criminal record."

Owen curses silently. "Come on! There has to be something Gwen! Ask around all your police friends, Andy might know something." He shouts annoyed now and wanting to get Ianto back, needing to touch him and make sure he is ok.

"Alright calm down Owen, you need to be calm for Ianto." Gwen says back and picks up her phone.

Owen leaves the room before he looses it in front of the girls or says something to Gwen, which he will regret later and goes back to listening to what is going on with Ianto.

"How does Clive know about us and me?" Ianto asks.

"We have been doing research on Torchwood for a few months now, watching your every move. When we found out what you do, dealing with those things you call Weevils that live in the sewers, and all other weird things that find themselves here, we instantly became interested."

"Ianto, try to find out as much as you can about them. Tosh will have control of the cameras by now and Gwen is asking around her cop mates trying to find out as much as she can. Cough so I know your ok." Ianto coughs and Owen continues. "Ok so find out as much as you can…"

"Owen! You might want to see this!" Came Toshiko's voice from the main room interrupting him. Hearing the urgency in her voice he hurries to her.

"What is it Tosh?" Owen demands, walking up to her and looking at the screen of her computer.

"Look!" She points to the screen at the man with Ianto. "He is one of the policeman that was working on the Suzie case before we took over!" She clicks the icon that opens the facial recognition program and scans his face, moments later it comes up with a match.

"Ok so he's PC James Campbell, 30… no wife or kids." Owen reads the rest of the file to himself. He turns to Gwen once he is done. "Gwen I want you to get more information on this guy. Where he goes and everything you can find out. Tosh … I want you to keep an eye on things for me, let me know if something happens. I am going to go back to where we were and see if there are any clues. Both of you keep your comms on." He demands and goes back into the medical bay to grab his leather jacket, making sure his keys are still in the pocket. Once in his car, after deciding to not take the SUV this time, he focuses back on listening to Ianto, needing to hear his voice and reassure himself that he is still fine.

"I have answered enough of your questions now time to answer a few of mine … who was the gorgeous man that was with you? He is rather …" James says not getting to finish as Ianto cuts him off.

"He's mine, back off!" Ianto says loudly.

"Oh is he now? What are you going to do if I don't?"

"You don't want to know, trust me." Ianto replies

Owen decides to talk now to calm him down. "Ianto relax," He says softly. "I wouldn't let him touch me anyway don't worry, like you said, I'm yours. Now in case you didn't hear me before his name is James… PC James Campbell, he was working on the Suzie case a few months back before we took over. That might have been when all their research started," He says thoughtfully. "Anyway, Tosh and Gwen are working on things back at the Hub and I am on my way back to the place we were to see what I can find. We will have you out of there as soon as we can."

By the time Owen decides to go back to the Hub, it is dark and he couldn't find anything that could help with finding Ianto. Sighing he walks back to his car, shinning the torchlight along the ground, listening in to Ianto, hearing him lightly snore as he sleeps.

Smiling to himself, the peaceful sound calming him down, he reaches his car, unlocks it and gets in. The drive back is quiet, no word from Tosh or Gwen about any new information so Owen asks for an update quietly.

"Nothing new Owen, sorry. Ianto is still sleeping, which you can probably hear… wait someone just walked in, its James… what's he…. oh." Tosh goes quiet then.

"Tosh what is it? Talk to me!" Owen says beginning to panic.

Gwen speaks then, "Uh … Owen, he is uh …"

Ianto screams interrupting her.

"Oh you're awake … relax it's only me."

"Get off me!" Ianto shouts, voice a little shaky.

'Oh no! Fuck! No…' Owen thinks knowing what is coming. "Ianto …" Owen slams his hands into the steering wheel hard frustrated at not being able to be there, right now.

"Get the hell off me!" Ianto screams again.

"Oi! … Admit it you are enjoying it. Owen can't be giving you any…" James laughs again.

"I don't care… relationships aren't all about sex! Now get off me!"

"Ah so you are with him then? Interesting."

"Get off!"

"No! Now lay there and be a good boy… or I will personally go after your boyfriend."

"Don't you dare! Fine I will stop fighting you … just leave him alone. Please."

Owen sighs at Ianto trying to protect him, instead of worrying about himself. "Yan … let him come after me! I don't care, all I care about is you right now, ok?" Trying to hold on to the last bit of calmness he has, he talks to Tosh. "Tosh? I need to know where this place is right now… have you got an address?"

"Uh … yes it's about half an hour away from where you are right now. You can't go alone Owen, there's five of them and only one of you. Come back and get us first. We need a plan anyway."

"I'm going alone Tosh! It's Ianto in there… I don't care how many there are! Give me the damn address, please." Tosh gives him the address and Owen puts it into his GPS looking for the shortest way to go. "Ok Yan, hang in there I'm on my way."

He gets there in twenty minutes, breaking the speed limit. Grabbing his gun out from under the seat, he heads towards the warehouse avoiding the cameras so he isn't detected. Finding the back door, he goes in as quietly as he can and finds the first of five men inside, knocks him over the head with his gun, knocking him out. "Tosh? Where is the other three?" He asks quietly.

"Two in the next room on your left, be careful Owen."

"Thanks, will do." Owen replies, before looking in to the room to make sure that the men aren't looking his way, then goes in knocking them out quickly as well. "Tosh where's Clive?" He asks tying the two men together with some rope.

"Uh… about to enter the room …" Is all she gets out before Owen hears footsteps behind him.

"Oi what the hell? How did you get in?"

"I think you will find it's called a door…" Owen says back sarcastically.

"Yes well…I presume you're here for Ianto then? James is in with him as we speak,"

Owen hides a wince and holds up his gun pointing it at Clive. "Where is he?" He demands forcefully, finger on the trigger.

"Oh I am not saying, you will have to find him yourself, that is if you can get past me?"

Owen pulls the trigger and shoots him in the leg, causing him to fall down. "I will come back for you, once I've dealt with James." Heading out of the room again quickly. "Tosh, where…"

"Back room, quick!" Tosh speaks into his ear before he finishes his question. Listening in to Ianto he sees why she said to be quick.

Owen runs to the back room and pushes the door open, causing James to stop. "Get off him now!" Owen demands pointing the gun at him.

"Owen! Pleasure to meet you finally! I see you found us quite fast, good work." James says turning to face the Londoner.

"I said, get off him!" Owen replies through gritted teeth.

"But I am enjoying myself, and I am sure Ianto here is too."

Owen walks over to James, punching him hard, before pulling him off Ianto. "You are lucky you aren't dead right now!" He says angrily and knocks him out, turning to Ianto, sitting on the bed next to him and pulling him into his arms. "It's alright now it's all over Yan." He says softly, comfortingly and feels Ianto slowly relax in his arms. "Come on lets get you back to the Hub." Without letting go of the Welshman, he gets up off the bed pulling him up with him and reaching down to pull up Ianto's trousers and does them back up slowly. "You ok? Talk to me, I need to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels…"

"Thank you for coming to get me, and for not…" Ianto pauses, "killing him."

Owen smiles a little at him. "I will always come for you, always." He replies and wraps his arm around the other mans waist for support and to partly help him be reassured that he has his Welshman back again. Walking out of the room, Owen leads them to the back door and outside. "Yan, I need you to wait here ok? I will be back in a minute. Get in and lock the doors if you need to." He gives Ianto the key, kissing him softly and heads back inside the building. Once back inside, he walks back into Clive, who is now lying on the ground clutching his leg. "How do you know so much about us?" He demands pointing his gun at Clive hoping it will get him to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Clive looks up at Owen, still clutching his leg. "We have been watching you for a while now, ever since that case in the Beacons."

"What did you want with Ianto? The woman was all just a set up wasn't it? You followed us there, with her."

"Yes it was a set up. You are quite smart; I see why he is with you now. We needed him for a few things, since he is your archivist he would know a lot about everything that goes on to do with Torchwood. We had friends in Canary Wharf you see? We all want to know what really happened and why." Clive replies, anger in his voice.

Owen nods. "What else did you need him for? You said a few things…"

"We know he would know all the passwords for all the secret files Torchwood has, we wanted to leak all the information about aliens and those things that live in the sewers… Weevils or whatever you call them. It isn't right that all that it kept from us all, we deserve to know what is really out there in the dark."

Owen sighs at that, a little annoyed. "We keep it secret for a reason Clive! The world can't know … they aren't ready for that yet. We are protecting everyone by doing it!" He shouts back at the man. "As for Canary Wharf? Well you should already know what happened as you would have been here, or seen it on the News! Why it happened? I don't know. Here, you maybe wanting a drink by now." He adds passing Clive a bottle of water from out of his backpack he always has with him, which of course, already had Retcon in it. Clive takes it and gulps down half of it, gratefully. "Right, I will be back to check on you in a minute…" He says and exits the room before Clive starts to feel the effects of the amnesia drug. Heading back into the other three he gives them all a bottle of water too, thankful that he had three more with him, before heading back in to James. He is still knocked out cold on the ground, so Owen slaps him on the face. "Oi! James! Come on! Wake up now!" James moves a little responding to the slap, opening his eyes. He sees Owen hovering over him and tries to move away from him. "No you don't." Owen says angrily and holds him down on the floor.

James struggles for a few seconds and gives up, laying there, still. "What do you want? Have you come back to see for yourself how good I am in bed?" He grins up at Owen taunting him.

"Trust me, you do not want to be messing with me right now. The only thing stopping me from killing you, right now, is the reason we are here in the first place. Now… since I can't kill you, I will do the second best thing and leave you wishing you were dead." Owen announcers and reaches into his backpack for a pair of handcuffs, putting them on James tight enough to cause him pain. Pulling him up roughly to his feet, Owen pushes him towards the door. "Move!"

Minutes later Owen has James outside and heading towards his car. Before reaching the car, Owen stops James. "Stay there, move and I will shoot." Then goes over to Ianto, who is sitting in the passenger seat, eyes closed tightly. "Yan? You ok?" He speaks softly.

Ianto opens his eyes and turns to Owen. "I'm fine, can we get out of here now?"

Owen knows he isn't fine but leaves it for now. "We can, will you be alright will having him in the back? I want to…" He pauses trying to think of a good reason then just goes with the truth. "I want to make him wish he was dead." He watches Ianto's face for any signs that the Welshman doesn't want to be in the same car as the man who had just raped him.

Ianto nods slowly. "Just don't leave me alone with him."

"I wouldn't dream of it Ianto, even if he is handcuffed." Owen replies and gently kisses him on the forehead before turning to go bring James to the car. He opens the back door on the driver's side, pushes him in roughly and buckles him up so he can't move.

The drive back to the Hub, Owen watching Ianto carefully out corner of his eye, every so often reassuring him it will be ok. James stays silent the whole drive back, which has Owen a little on edge, wondering why. Once back at the Hub and Owen has the car is parked, he unclips his seatbelt and looks over at Ianto. "We can talk once I have him in the cells. I want to do a full check up on you ok?"

Ianto sighs, "Ok, but like I said Owen, I'm fine."

"Ianto… remember I know when you lie. Please don't hide it from me; I am your boyfriend after all. So please talk to me Yan?" Owen pleads.

"Alright… once he is in the cells."

"Good, ok come on then." The medic says opening his door, getting out.

Ianto gets out, closing the door behind him and goes off ahead, towards the entrance of the tourist office. Owen is close behind with James, pushing him in the right direction.

Five minutes later, he has James walking down into the cells and deliberately walks him past Janet, who comes to her door to get a closer look. "If your good I wont feed you to her." Owen smirks at the look on his face. "But there are worse things in here then her, trust me." Locking him up in the cell right next to Janet he heads back up to find Ianto.

Knowing exactly where he will be, Owen heads to the archives room and finds Ianto at his desk head in his hands, crying. Walking over to him wrapping him in his arms tightly, Owen rubs Ianto's back softly, till he stops crying. "Ok? Now come on Yan, talk to me…" Owen says gently.

Ianto nods, holding tightly onto Owen and begins to speak. "What James did…it's happened to me before. When I was I child, it was just my dad and I one night not long before my mum died. I went up to bed early because I wanted to be alone. Anyway he came up about ten minutes later and walked in without knocking." Ianto starts to shake in Owen's arms so Owen goes back to rubbing his back gently, letting him carry on when he is ready. After a few minutes Ianto continues. "I was only twelve … I kept trying to get him to stop, telling him to stop but he wouldn't listen. Just told me to be quiet."

Owen remains quiet for a moment, trying to process it. "Oh Ianto, I'm so sorry! You shouldn't have to go through that, especially at that age."

"Afterwards he made me promise not to tell anyone about it … he said if I told someone, he would find out and punish me." Ianto adds.

Owen notices the look of terror flash across the Welshman's face. "Oh shit Yan… have you talked to anyone else about this?"

"No, kept it to myself all these years… I haven't trusted anyone enough to talk to them." Ianto mumbles.

"So nobody knows what he did to you?! Why didn't you tell someone Yan?"

"Because I was afraid that if I told someone he would follow through on his threat, and you know, now. Like I said I haven't really trusted anyone enough to talk to them about it, I didn't even tell Lisa."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok, well if I were to book you into see a councilor or something, would you go?"

Ianto shakes his head. "Can't I talk to you instead?"

Owen sighs, "That's not really my area of expertise Ianto. You can talk to me about it but you really need to talk to someone who is an expert in that area."

"Alright, do you think it will help?"

"Honestly? I don't know Ianto it depends on a few things. Like I said though, you need to talk to someone who is an expert."

"I will give it a try then, I suppose." Ianto sighs.

Owen cups the Welshman's cheek in his hand and kisses him. "Thank you, as I said, you can still talk to me too if you need to ok?" Ianto nods slowly and remains quiet so Owen gets up and goes to walk out, when he feels a hand on his arm holding him there.

"I don't want to be alone, please stay?" He pleads softly, just loud enough for Owen to hear.

"Alright," The Londoner replies and sits back down. "So how about tomorrow you and me go out, just us, and go see a movie or something? Have a nice calm and relaxing day… I will get Tosh and Gwen to look after things for the day."

The Welshman smiles a little at that. "That would be good, thank you. Owen?"

"Yes Yan?"

"What are you going to do with James?" Ianto asks

Owen thinks about how to answer. "Don't worry I am not going to kill him, just make him wish he was dead." 'Maybe lock him in with Janet… or introduce him to MyFanwy …' He adds to himself and holds back a chuckle.

"I want to talk to him before you do whatever it is you are going to do to him."

"That's not a good idea Ianto…" Owen says not liking that idea.

"I know but I need to … please?"

Owen sighs, "Only if I am there too. I don't trust him to not try anything again."

Ianto nods and takes a few deep breaths. "I need you to be there with me anyway. Ok come on then, I want to get this done now." He gets up and pushes in his chair.

"Alright. You going to be ok?"

"As long as you are there, yes." Ianto replies softly

"Ok, come on then." Owen says hesitantly and feels Ianto place his hand in his own. Walking down to the cells, hand in hand, Owen catches the terrified look on Ianto's face. "You don't have to do this Yan,"

"Yes I do. I need to find out more …" The Welshman responds turning to face him.

"But I can do that, you don't need to be in the same room."

"I will be ok." Ianto shrugs

Owen sighs and nods, holding the Welshman's hand tightly in his, walking them down the stairs leading to the cells. Half way down the stairs, he feels Ianto freeze up, so he stops and pulls him into a kiss. To his relief Ianto reacts and deepens it, placing both his hands on his cheeks. Owen smiles into the kiss and places his own hands on the Welshman's neck gently, smiling more when he feels him relax fully. A few minutes later, Owen breaks the kiss and smiles softly at Ianto. "I will be with you the whole time, if it gets to much just say and we can go ok?"

The other man nods and places his hand back in Owen's, with a small smile on his face.

A minute later they are both standing in front of the cell where James is, Ianto still relaxed and Owen glaring in at James.

"What do you two want?" James demands coldly

"I want you dead but that's not going to hap…" Owen says but stops when Ianto glances at him.

"I need to know more, ok? If you don't tell me what I need to know, I will let Owen put you in with the Weevil next to you." Ianto suggests.

James has a scared look on his face for a few seconds but then goes back to being tough. "Oh I am sure you wouldn't. It isn't you to let people get hurt …"

Ianto cuts in, "Oh isn't it? Don't pretend you know me, cause you don't. Now you're going to answer my questions, unless you want to be put in with the weevil, like I said."

James goes silent, causing Owen to chuckle, which gets him a look from Ianto. "Ok so I take that as a you're going to co operate? Good, now … why did Clive need me really?"

"We all needed you, we all had friends at Canary Wharf and wanted more information on what really happened that day. Since you are archivist for Torchwood we thought you might be able to tell us or get us more." James tells Ianto, looking directly at him.

"Well I was there and trust me you don't want to know. I still have nightmares about it, is that the only reason?" Owen squeezes his hand reassuringly, and watches him carefully looking for any signs that he wasn't ok. Seeing none he gently strokes Ianto's hand with his thumb, turning back to face James.

James remains silent for a moment, "Well I thought you looked gorgeous and that I had to have you," He smirks in Owen's direction and chuckles seeing the glare he got in return. "Oh come on! I'm sure you agree with me Owen? He is rather…"

"He is gorgeous, yes, but that's not the point!" Owen hisses at James trying to remain calm for Ianto.

"You're right, it isn't the point, the point is that I got to him before you did and let me tell you, he is good." James smirks.

Owen glares at James wanting to kill him right there and then.

Ianto must have seen something on his face as he speaks. "Owen ignore him ok? Don't let him get to you," He says quietly looking directly at Owen.

"I can't just ignore him Yan … I want to throw him in with Janet … or cover him in BBQ sauce and let MyFanwy have a piece of him." He smirks at the idea.

"What's he talking about?!" James shouts looking worriedly at Ianto.

"Oh Janet is what we named the Weevil in the cell beside you, and MyFanwy… she's our guard dog.. well Pterosaur really…" Owen grins at the look on James's face.

"What! How? They are extinct …"

"Not this one." He replies looking proudly at Ianto, who has a slight smile on his face.

"And she hasn't had human in a while…" Ianto adds grinning back at Owen.

"No she hasn't..." Owen smirks back happy that Ianto is going along with it. "When was the last time she was feed? She must be hungry by now?"

James shrieks loudly, "Alright! I'm sorry!" He shouts to Owen then turns to Ianto, "Please don't let him feed me to the dinosaur!"

Ianto grins mischievously, "Oh I can't control him… he is his own man after all."

Owen catches a wink from Ianto and grins more.


	7. Chapter 7

"But he is your bloody boyfriend! Owen please … I am sorry. At least let me try to fix it?" James tries again

"You can't fix it James. The only way you could fix it is to go back in time and not do what you did to MY boyfriend!" Owen yells annoyed now.

"Well it isn't my fault he is so god damn sexy, that Welsh accent is so perfect on him."

"Owen … I want to leave now." Ianto pleads quietly.

Owen nods and with one last glare at James, leads them back up the steps towards the girls. "You ok?" He asks softly looking at Ianto.

"Yeah, thanks" Ianto sighs beside him.

"It's alright, how about we go have some coffee and relax? Maybe send the other two home and watch a few movies here?" Owen suggests wanting some proper time alone with Ianto. "Oh and I need to do that check up too…"

"That sounds good, but do we have to do the check up now?"

"I need to make sure everything is good Yan, I promise I will make it worth it." Owen smiles deciding what he will do to make it fun for his coffee boy.

"Oh really? Alright then how do you intend on doing that?" Ianto says back looking slightly worried.

Owen chuckles, "You will find out, now let me send the girls home then we can get to it." The rest of the way back to Tosh and Gwen they walk in silence, hand in hand.

"Owen?" Ianto breaks the silence just as they walk into the main bit of the Hub.

Owen looks at him with a slight smile. "Yes? What is it?"

"Doesn't matter, it's not important." Ianto replies.

Owen notices the look crossing the other mans face and stops them both placing his free hand on Ianto's cheek. "What is it? You know you can talk to me about anything…"

Ianto nods and sighs, leaning into the Londoners hand. "Once it's just us here."

Owen nods and walks them over to the girls, who seeing them enter, had stopped talking.

"You two can leave now, Ianto and I can take care of things. There is nothing predicted till tomorrow anyway, so go home and enjoy your night."

"Are you sure Owen?" Tosh asks

"Yes I am, you too, Gwen. See you both tomorrow, first thing."

"Alright, good to see you back Ianto. See you tomorrow guys!" Tosh says getting up and grabbing her bag, before heading out the cog door.

Gwen sighs and gets up from her chair, getting her stuff. "Goodnight." She looks briefly at Owen before turning and heading out the cog door after Tosh.

Owen grins at Ianto once they are completely alone. "Right … go down to the Med Bay, I will be down in a moment."

Ianto nods turning to face the Londoner, kissing him softly before turning and walking towards the Medical Bay.

Owen grins watching him go for a minute before heading to grab his white doctors coat and quickly going into the bathroom. 'Oh this is going to be interesting.' He thinks to himself before stripping out of all his clothes and chucks his coat on buttoning it up. Leaving his clothes where they are, he heads back through the Hub and makes his way down the steps of the Medical Bay. Looking to see how Ianto reacts when he sees him, he finds the Welshman sitting up on his table with his head in his hands. "Yan? You ok?" He asks rushing down the rest of the steps to him.

Ianto lifts his head up and looks at Owen. "I…" He stops when he sees Owen isn't wearing the trousers he had on. "Am a whole lot better now."

Owen laughs softly. "Thought you might enjoy the check up this way." He says and goes over to grab all the things he needs for the check up.

"Would be nice to see some chest…" Ianto mumbles quietly blushing a little.

Owen grins and unbuttons the first three buttons, then walks back over to the Welshman placing the stuff on the table next to him. "Ok right… I am going to need your clothes off so I can get a better look." He asks softly then adds with a smirk, "I can help if you like?"

Ianto laughs, "Oh no I am fine, but if I need help I will let you know." Ianto starts to slowly shrug out of his suit jacket placing it carefully next to him, before moving on to the shirt, unbuttoning it. Once he has it unbuttoned, he shrugs out of it and places it neatly on top of the jacket, smiling at Owen. "I may need help with the trousers…"

Owen grins and helps him off the table, then still grinning he places his hands carefully on Ianto's belt slowly unbuckling it before sliding it off never taking his eyes away from the beautiful blue ones in front of him. Once the belt was off, Owen pauses to see if there are any signs of Ianto being uncomfortable after what he had been through with James. Seeing no sign Owen carries on slowly, undoing the Welshman's trousers and sliding them down his legs. Ianto steps out of them once they are at his feet and smiles as he stands there in just his underpants. Owen smiles happily back and places his hands on the bare chest in front of him, running them gently over it, smirking when Ianto shivers beneath his touch. "Well looks like that still works fine." He chuckles looking at the bulge in Ianto's underpants causing the other man to blush slightly.

"That isn't fair! I'm practically naked here and you're running those hands of yours over my chest."

"It is fair! Now be a good tea boy and let me check that the rest of you is still good." Owen grins running his hands down Ianto's body, stopping only to cup the bulge gently in his hand, causing a soft moan from the man in front of him. "Ok reflexes are working… good," He smirks cheekily.

"Owen! Uh!" Ianto shouts leaning against the table.

"Yes Yan?" Owen chuckles and carries on down running his hands over Ianto's thighs, softly causing yet another soft moan from him.

"Your … hands!" He replies gasping, pulling Owen up from his crouching position in front of him.

"Yes? What about them?" Owen grins looking into the gorgeous blue eyes again.

Ianto doesn't respond but unbuttons the rest of the buttons on the medic's coat, sliding it off and placing it next to his pile of clothes. "Now that's better!"

"Oi! I'm meant to be doing the check up." Owen smiles still looking into those blue eyes.

Ianto gazes down and grins. "Well looks like I'm not the only one …"

Owen is about to ask what he meant then gasps as Ianto's hand gropes him. "Oh…" He moans softly. "That, well uh…" The Welshman, pressing his lips to his, kissing him passionately, interrupts him, he responds deepening the kiss placing both hands on the back of the other mans neck. Breaking away for air a few minutes later, Owen grins at Ianto. "Now that is what I call a kiss! So are you going to behave and let me finish doing what I need to do?" He asks smirking.

"I suppose so…" Ianto chuckles and gets up on the metal bed again smiling at the medic.

"Good, ok now lets see…" He exclaims and steps closer to Ianto, separating his legs gently with his knees, to place himself between them. Reaching down to grab one of his medical tools from where he placed them next to Ianto on the table, he pauses to touch Ianto again.

"Oi, just do what you need to do so I can get off this cold table. Didn't you say something about watching movies afterwards?" The Welshman asks looking thoughtful.

The medic nods smiling. "Yes I did, why is that? Got movie ideas?"

Ianto laughs softly. "No but how about we go down to that new movie store down the road and pick one together?"

Owen thinks for a minute and smiles. "Brilliant idea! We can pick up some snacks while we are there, can't have a movie without snacks." He laughs and reaches for the first medical tool.

"Ok that's sorted then. Get on with this check up so we can go." Ianto says smiling.

Owen does as he is told and gets it done in fifteen minutes. "Right so everything is still all good my coffee boy, shall we uh… get dressed again and go pick this movie?" Ianto nods so Owen helps him off the table carefully. "Want help to get your clothes back on?" He asks grinning.

"I can dress myself my sexy doctor, but thanks for the offer." Ianto grins back.

Owen smiles to himself hearing Ianto call him his 'sexy doctor', kissing the Welshman softly grabbing his white coat sliding it back on. "Ok well I will let you get dressed then, I need to go get my own clothes so see you back here in five."

Ianto smiles at Owen and begins to get dressed.

Owen having to tear his eyes away from the gorgeous man in front of him, forces himself to move and head upstairs towards the bathroom. Five minutes later, dressed and ready to go, Owen walks into the main room of the Hub and sets up the alerts to go to his phone while they are gone. "Ianto? You ready?" He calls out and listens for a reply.

"Yes! Coming." Owen hears Ianto's Welsh accent come from down in the Med Bay.

Moments later he sees him walking up the stairs, suit looking as though it hadn't been taken off and straight. "How do you do that?" He asks looking at him in awe.

"It's my secret, you ready?"

Owen chuckles and nods, "Come on then, shall we walk? Or do you want to take the SUV?"

"Walk sounds nice," Ianto smiles at the idea.

Owen smiles back, reaching for Ianto's hand interlacing their fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

Once outside, Ianto relaxes beside Owen causing the Londoner to smile. "Ok so let's go get this movie and snacks so we can get back to the Hub."

Ianto smiles and pulls Owen towards the movie shop, Owen goes willingly grinning.

"Whoa someone is in a hurry" He chuckles at the Welshman who smirks back.

"Well I want to make the most of having you alone, my brilliant doctor."

"Oh is that right? You do now? Well I want to do the same thing so let's hurry up and get this movie and snacks, then get back so we can make the most of being alone."

"Good." Ianto nods and they walk the rest of the way to the store fast.

Walking into the store a few moments later, a guy about Owen's age comes walking past them looking disgusted about them holding hands. "Oi! It's not the old days now!" Ianto says at the man as he leaves the store. "It's the 21st Century, when everything changes."

"Well it's wrong!" The man turns back around to add.

That's when Owen tenses beside Ianto, who must of felt it as he gently squeezes his hand. "Come on Yan, let's just go pick a movie. Ignore him." Owen suggests and pulls them towards the Horror shelves.

"A Horror? Really?" Ianto looks at Owen raising an eyebrow.

Owen grins, "Yes my Coffee boy, come on after everything we see this won't be scary."

Ianto laughs softly. "That's true, alright but next time I pick the genre ok?"

"Alright then." Owen says back and picks up a good looking movie from the shelf, turning it around to read the back. "How about this one? It sounds good." He asks passing it to Ianto, who takes it and reads the back as well.

"It does, this one it is then. Right snacks then back to the Hub,"

After grabbing some popcorn and a few packets of Salt and Vinegar potato chips from the snack isle, they head up to the counter to sign up to become members and get the movie out.

Back at the Hub fifteen minutes later, Ianto gets the TV and DVD player set up while Owen gets the snacks into two bowls to share placing them on the table in front of them. "Ok movie time!" Owen says excitedly as Ianto moves so he is resting he head on his lap.

"Hope it's a good one." Ianto adds before pushing play on the remote.

Owen smiles and starts running a hand through the Welshman's hair as the movie starts. Ianto snuggles in more placing a hand next to his head and Owen feels him relax fully.

Half an hour into it, Owen hears Ianto's breathing slow indicating he is asleep and smiles down at him. 'You're so cute when you sleep…' He thinks to himself, watching him instead of the movie. 'Shit I need the toilet' He carefully slides out from underneath Ianto and carefully places his head on the cushion, rushing off to the bathroom, not wanting to leave him for too long knowing he won't be peacefully sleeping for long. He remembers Ianto telling him about the nightmares after Lisa, how bad they were, and again after the cannibals. Just like predicted, he hears Ianto's screams fill the Hub as he finishes in the toilet. Rushing to do up his pants again, he practically runs back to Ianto, finding him thrashing about on the couch. "Yan! It's alright I'm here," He grabs hold of him carefully and holds his arms trying to keep him from hurting himself. "It's just a nightmare, it's ok." He says to him hoping it will be enough to stop whatever bad thing is happening to his Ianto in the nightmare.

Ianto thrashes more, "No! No! Get off me! Stop…" He cries.

Owen strokes his cheek softly. "Yan wake up, come on." At that Ianto shifts, waking up and gripping tightly onto Owen, breathing heavily. "It's ok, I'm here… you're safe. It was just a nightmare." He says, moving the cushion and sitting back down beside the Welshman.

Ianto stays silent for a few minutes and Owen feels his breathing go back to normal. "Sorry I fell asleep, didn't realize how tired I was." He sighs.

Owen smiles softly at him. "It's alright Yan, how about I turn off the movie and you get some more sleep. I will stay up and keep an eye on you." He suggests which gets a slight nod from Ianto so he gets up to turn off the movie and television, before going back to sit next to him on the couch.

Ianto lays back down, with his head on Owen's lap looking up at him and closes his eyes. "Thank you, we can watch the movie later, yeah?"

"Yeah we can, now sleep you need it. I will be right here…I'm not going anywhere." Owen replies and rests a hand on Ianto's chest, rubbing gently. He feels Ianto's breathing slow after a few minutes and sighs quietly at the sudden twitch between his legs. Ianto shifts on his lap, rolling over onto his side so his back is to the back of the couch, facing away, resting his hand next to his head resting it on Owen's thigh. Resting his head back against the wall, Owen closes his eyes and a memory flashes through his mind.

"Owen! We have a Weevil problem in Splott. Tosh just sent me the details, we need to go check it out since we are closer." Ianto said with a sigh.

"Alright then Tea Boy, come on then. My car or yours?"

"Mine, I know what your driving is like and I want to get there in one piece." Ianto chuckled getting of his couch.

Owen laughed and followed suit. "There is nothing wrong with my driving. It is nowhere as bad as Jack's, at least with mine we know when I am going to turn…"

Ianto laughed at that. "Yes that's true… I suppose. Now come on we need to get there and check out the Weevil sighting before it hurts someone." Ianto said as he headed towards the door to his flat, grabbing his keys along the way.

"Alrighty then… Weevil hunting with a gor…" Owen stopped before he said gorgeous. "A Welshman, this will be fun!" He finished trying to act normally, a little embarrassed and hoping Ianto hadn't heard the start of that word.

"Oh it will be … Jack…" Ianto paused and stopped at the door. " loved Weevil hunting with me."

"That probably had something to do with him thinking you were good looking when you're running around after them." Owen laughed trying to hide a tinge of jealousy.

Ianto turned to look at him and sighed. "Wouldn't surprise me, it's Jack." At that, he opened the door and stepped out.


	9. Chapter 9

A small whimper brings Owen back to the present and Ianto talking in his sleep.

"No! Please don't hurt him! Owen…" He sobs and shakes a little. "Please don't, I…need him. Do what you want to me but don't touch my boyfriend."

Owen frowns knowing that someone in Ianto's dream was hurting him or about to, so gently shakes him awake. "Yan."

Ianto wakes up instantly, sitting up rubbing his eyes.

Owen sits and watches him for a second before going to speak. "Want to talk about it? It sounded pretty bad…" He asks softly reaching for Ianto, who leans against him.

"I was back with them, they …" Ianto shakes a little again obviously trying to hold back tears. "They had you as well and were threatening to hurt you unless I did what they wanted." He buries his face into Owen's shirt and Owen can feel it getting damp.

"Oh Yan, they wouldn't be able to get me, they weren't that clever." He says softly.

Ianto remains silent, so Owen rubs his back comfortingly. After a few minutes, he sits up and rubs his eyes. "Shall we watch the rest of the movie now that I am awake?"

"You didn't get enough sleep my coffee boy, try to get some more you will need your energy and not be tired. We can watch it later ok?" Owen says going into Medic mode. "I can give you something to give you a dreamless sleep if you like?"

Ianto nods slightly. "The perks of having a doctor as a boyfriend…"

Owen chuckles, "Oh so that's why you're going out with me is it?" He says jokingly but trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh yes you caught me, that is the reason that I am with you." Ianto replies now. "No it isn't and you know it, I'm with you because you are amazing, funny, brilliant at what you do, caring, sweet," He laughs as Owen pulls a face at sweet. "You are sweet, don't try to deny it cause you know it's true."

"Fine, ok but I have a reputation to keep so don't tell anyone… I am only sweet to you." Owen smiles sweetly at the man leaning on him.

"Oh don't worry I won't, my sweet doctor. Now how about going to get this drug so I can get some proper sleep?" Ianto asks looking up.

"Alright then well sit up so I can move."

Ianto sits up slowly and the Londoner gets up and walks down into the Med Bay quickly not wanting to leave Ianto for too long. Once down there, he digs around in his cabinets looking for the right bottle of pills. Finding them he smiles briefly at the bottle, thankful of their existence so Ianto can sleep peacefully for a few more hours. He walks back up the steps, grabbing a cup of water on the way past the tub as he heads back to Ianto.

"That was fast…"

"I know where I put things so I can find them fast," He says passing Ianto a tablet and the cup of water.

"Thanks Cariad…" Ianto speaks softly.

"Cariad?" Owen asks wondering what it meant.

Ianto blushes a little, "It's uh… Welsh for Love."

Owen smiles warmly at the younger man. "Oh well it's sexy when you talk in Welsh." He grins. "And you're welcome, anything for you, what was it? Cari…"

Ianto smiles at Owen. "Cariad," He says and places the tablet into his mouth, taking a drink of the water and swallowing it.

"I just love how it sounds when you say it." Owen admits and grins. "Now are you warm enough or do you want a blanket?"

"Blanket, please…" He grins back, "…Cariad"

"Alright, be right back my sexy Welshman." The older man says and rushes back down into the Med Bay to grab a blanket, before returning with it draping it over Ianto.

"Aren't you going to sit with me? I need my pillow…"

Owen smiles down at him. "Of course I am," He sits back down where he was a few minutes ago and Ianto lays back down on his lap.

"That's better, you need to sleep too. You must be tired …" Ianto yawns.

"I will get some while you are sleeping. Now sleep."

Ianto closes his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Owen smiles down at his Welshman and leans back, closing his own eyes and drifting off into a very restless sleep. Waking up, he decides to stay awake and looks down at the man sleeping peacefully on his lap. 'You are so gorgeous when you are asleep.' He thinks to himself and smiles. He sighs at the ache between his legs and fights the urge to wake Ianto up, knowing he needs this sleep badly with no nightmares or bad dreams. Ianto rolls over on his lap, snoring softly and places his hand on Owen's erection causing a soft moan to escape the Londoners mouth before he could stop it. Ianto stays asleep the rest of the night, sleeping peacefully on Owen.

Owen wakes up at 8 the next morning, with a sore neck and to the smell of coffee. "Oh that smells brilliant first thing in the morning." He says looking around for the source of the smell.

"I thought you might say that, here." Ianto smiles at him and passes him a cup.

Owen grins and takes a sip. "Oh yeah! That is pure heaven. Thank you my coffee boy, did you have a good sleep?" He asks looking up and wincing slightly at the pain.

Ianto sits beside him then starts massaging his neck and shoulders gently with the right amount of pressure. "Yes I did thanks to you, best sleep I have had in a while."

Owen groans at the feel of the Welshman's hands massaging him, "God is the anything you can't do?"

Ianto laughs softly. "The girls won't be in for another few hours, how about I show you what else my hands can do?" He asks raising an eyebrow smirking.

Owen grins, "Now that… sounds good, show me what those amazing hands of yours can do then Yan."

"Alright then," He grins at Owen and moves a hand from the Londoners neck down over his chest, all the way down to the now big bulge in his trousers and places his hand firmly over it.

"Yan. Please…" Owen moans softly needing more.

Ianto chuckles softly, "Soon Owen, I know it's hard for you but be patient."

"Oi! I can be patient… sometimes." He says and smirks.

Ianto moves his hand to undo Owens trousers and then slides his hand in. "Oh really? When have you been patient then?" He asks raising an eyebrow again.

"Uh …" Owen tries to think of something to say but all thought is erased from his head at the feel of Ianto's hand on him.

The Welshman smirks and gently strokes Owen's erection, causing a loud moan to escape the Londoners mouth.

"Oh god Yan!" Owen grips the couch tightly before letting it go and reaching across to touch the younger man.

Ianto grins but swats his hands away. "No, just sit and enjoy."

"But Yan…"

"I said no. Now behave for once in your life." Ianto orders and continues.

Owen decides to listen for now and puts his hands back down, letting the younger man take control.

Ianto stops stroking and begins to run his hands up slowly, moving the medic's shirt up as he goes.

Owen struggles to stay still and not to touch the younger man. Seeing the look on Ianto's face, he leans in and kisses the man seeking entrance to his mouth. Ianto responds after a few moments opening his mouth to allow him entrance, so he slides his tongue in deepening the kiss running his tongue over the Welshman's.

Ianto places his hands on either side of the older man's face, deepening the kiss.

Owen places his own hands up behind Ianto and places them on the back of his neck cupping it from the back. Minutes later, Owen needing air, breaks the kiss breathing hard. The medic grins after a few moments and runs his hands down the other mans back softly causing the Welshman to shiver slightly. "Now payback time." He grins mischievously running his hands around to the front of Ianto's body.

"I haven't finished with you yet!" Ianto replies quickly and tries to push the Londoners hands away.

"Not so fast coffee boy, sit and enjoy." He says still grinning.

Ianto sighs softly giving up. "Fine alright then, but I WILL finish with you after ok?"

"Alright then, good. Now… where to start?" He wonders out loud before beginning to get nervous. 'Oh Christ I haven't done this with a man before! Uh! …' He looks at the man in front of him and sees the affection in his face. 'Come on pull yourself together and do this! Stop being such a twat.' At that he gets up of the couch and crouches down in front of Ianto focusing only on him, reaching across to undo the coffee boy's trousers.

Ianto stops him. "Are you sure you are ready for this? I don't want you rushing into anything especially if you aren't comfortable with it."

Owen stops for a minute, but then nods. "I want to Yan, I want to show you how much I really do like you." He smiles at him before undoing the button on Ianto's trousers slowly and moving on to the zip.

Ianto smiles softly at him. "I already know you do, you did come rescue me yesterday remember?"

Owen looks up into the Welshman's blue eyes. "Yes I did, but I shouldn't of let you go in the first place, both as your boyfriend and as the leader of Torchwood. If I hadn't then you wouldn't of gone through… that all over again." He replies softly frowning.

"Yes but I wanted to do it, to help her. We didn't know that it was a set up did we?"

Owen nods slowly. "Yeah I guess, but still …" He looks away from Ianto, "What if I hadn't of gotten there when I did? Or something happened and they hurt you badly? Or even killed you?" He adds still hiding his face from the Welshman.

"Owen… I can look after myself. They wouldn't of killed me, remember they needed me. What happened happened, you came and rescued me. I'm ok now, in one piece still." The younger man replies.

Owen smiles softly before finishing unzipping the zip. "Enough talking for now, time to relax and forget about everything for a while." He says as he moves forward slightly, running a hand over Ianto's now erection. The younger man whimpers slightly and gasps making Owen grin. "Good. That's more like it." He adds as he moves his hand softly over the skin. He looks up into the man in front of him, grinning more at the expression he sees on his face. Placing himself more closer to Ianto, he wraps his hand firmly around the Welshman's cock, before moving it fast.

"Uhhh! God Owen!" Ianto moans loudly gripping onto the couch tightly.

Owen just chuckles, raising an eyebrow and carries on. Moving his free hand, he pushes Ianto back gently so he is laying down on his back. Rubbing his thumb across the tip, the Londoner gazes into Ianto's eyes before kissing him softly.

Ianto moans into the kiss before kissing him back. Just as the kiss gets deeper, the rift activity predictor beeps loudly. Both men look towards the computers and sigh.

"Well that's the end of that then…" Owen says frowning.

"Later?" Ianto suggests.

Owen nods with a small smile and takes his hand off the Welshman's cock and helping him fix his trousers, doing them back up.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey all so sorry I havent been posting more up as I write enough but I havent had internet for laptop. I hope you all forgive me? Three more chapters for you all... let me know what you think or what you think should happen maybe?

A few hours later, all four of them are out in the SUV chasing the thing that came through the rift. Driving through the streets of Cardiff, they lose the thing that is driving a sports car. Gwen seeing an old lady looking straight up the road at a set of traffic lights gets Owen to pull over to ask her.

"Excuse me? Have you seen a blowfish driving a sports car?" She asks the lady after winding down her window. The lady looks at her for a moment then points in the direction they are going. "Thank you." She adds and they drive off in the direction.

"Species not on record, DNA type says some kind of land fish…" Tosh says while Owen drives them after the fish.

"All I'm saying is you are speeding and there are children." Gwen addresses Owen.

"Well if kids are out at midnight they've got it coming." Owen replies focusing on driving.

"Detecting high levels of algae…" Tosh says again from the back seat.

"Who's afraid of the big scaredy fish then?" Gwen asks Owen.

"Big fish with a gun." Owen answers.

"Special weapons?" Ianto asks from his seat next to Tosh in the back.

"Not that I can see." Tosh replies still looking at the computer screen.

"Do we need special weapons?" Ianto asks again loading his gun.

"What are we going to do when we catch it?" Owen wonders.

"Jack would know." Tosh answers

Yeah well Jacks not here is he? Jacks disappeared …fat lot of good Jack is." Owen replies annoyed that Jack was mentioned.

Gwen looks at him with a slightly upset look on her face. Then shouts "Blowfish!" as she spots it.

"Hold on!" Owen adds and drives erratically to catch up. "Hold the wheel." He says to Gwen, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Don't you dare Owen!"

"Hold the wheel!" He says again trying to hide the annoyance that she isn't listening and unbuckling his seatbelt.

Gwen reaches over and grabs it. "Ok got it."

Climbing out the window, sitting on the door, gun in hand he lines up the weapon pointing it at the car in front of them. Shooting three times aiming for the tires, missing the first two times but hitting one of the back ones on the third shot, he gets back in as the sports cars goes out of control. Once back inside he takes hold of the wheel again, blowing the tip of the gun showing off a bit for Ianto before following the out of control car.

Moments later they catch up to the car and all quickly get out of the SUV.

"Where is it? Where's it gone?" Gwen demands seeing that the blowfish isn't in the car anymore. Everyone looks around for any signs of where it might have gone. As they do two gunshots go off inside a house a few feet away from them.

"Go! Go! Go!" Owen says and leads them into the house. "Gwen go left. Tosh go right. Ianto take centre. Positions!" He says as he crouches down next to the injured guy who had been shot by the fish, preparing to help him.

"Massive levels of adrenaline mixed with approximately three grams of cocaine… this fish is wired." Tosh says aiming her scanner thing at the fish, which has a woman hostage, aiming a gun to her head.

"So this is team Torchwood, the teacher's pets. But teacher's gone hasn't he? Leaving the kiddy kids all alone and look at you trying so hard to be all grown up; the doctor, with his hands full of blood. The career, with her oh so beating heart. The technician with her cold devices, which leaves me with the office boy, promoted beyond his measure. All of you lost without your master, all of you pretending to be so brave, all of you so scared." The fish laughs and sniffs the hair of the woman he is holding. He turns back to face Ianto who is aiming his gun at the fish. "So what about it minion, can you do it? How good are you? How sharp is your aim? What if you kill her? What if I kill her first? Can you shoot before I do? Can you? Dare you? Would you? Won't you?" Just then there is a shot and the bullet goes straight through the blowfish's head, killing it. Ianto looks at his gun, the lady Gwen was protecting runs to the other woman, and then everyone turns to look behind them to where the shot really came from. Right there standing in the door, is their leader.

"Hey kids, d'ya miss me?" He says then laughs.

Owen curses under his breath and glances at Ianto, who looked shocked.

The drive back to the Hub is silent. Everyone to angry at Jack to speak. Once back, Ianto helps Owen carry in the dead fish, placing it in the medics Medical Bay, on the examination table.

"Hey Yan?"

"Yes Cariad?"

Owen smiles briefly then goes back to being serious. "Will you go back to him? Now that he is back?"

Ianto looks at the Londoner, grabbing one of his hands and lacing his fingers in Owen's. "No I won't be, I am with you now. So you are stuck with me." Ianto chuckles softly gazing into Owen's brown eyes.

Owen smiles more and returns to his cheeky self. "Oh is that right? Damn."

"Yes it is, now come on … work to do." Ianto smiles back and squeezes the hand in his gently before letting it go. "Now put that sexy coat of yours on and get busy."

Owen smirks. "Ok my gorgeous Welshman, stop distracting me and go do some work yourself or I won't get any done. "

Ianto chuckles and heads back upstairs to deal with the sports car.

Half an hour later, everyone is in the main room rushing around each other as well as discussing what they have found out.

"Got pretty organized without me." Jack states.

"Yeah well we had to." Gwen replies as she types on her computer.

"Hey did you decorate in here?" He adds looking around.

Gwen walks over to him and pushes him hard, causing him to go backwards into the door. "You left us Jack!" As everyone gathers around to watch and listen.

Jack sighs, "I know, I'm sorry."

"We knew nothing Jack!" Gwen replies anger clear in her voice.

"Where were you?" Tosh asks with her arms folded over her chest.

Jack smiles slightly. "I found my doctor."

"Did he fix you?" Owen wonders.

"What's to fix? You don't mess with this level of perfection." Jack responds with a small laugh.

"Aare you going back to him?" Ianto adds.

Jack looks at him, "I came back for you…" He looks around at them all then adds. "All of you." At that point, the rift activity predictor machine beeps.

"Rift activity." Tosh exclaims and walks back over to her computer.

Arriving at the scene of where the rift spiked, they find a dead body of a man. Doing what they need to do and heading back to the SUV within 10 minutes. Back at the black SUV, Jack's wrist strap beeps.

"Whoa that never beeps…" Ianto says to Jack.

"That's what I was thinking." Jack replies looking a bit worried, but opening it and pressing a button on it anyway bringing up a hologram.

"I can't believe I got the answering machine. What could you be doing that's more important than me?" The man says. "Anyway… you probably traced the energy shift, found the body. All me; sorry about the mess. Bill me for the clean-up." Ianto and Owen share a look. "Now drinks…" He adds and tells Jack where to find him before adding. "Hurry up, work to do. Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope." Then the hologram shuts off.

"What was that?" Gwen demands.

Jack looks worried, "Stay here. Don't come after me." He demands and turns to get into the driver's seat of the SUV as the rest of the team .

"What was that?" Gwen asks.

"Stay here." Was all Jack responds and gets in, closing the door behind him, starting the car up before driving off.

"Hey Jack… wait." Gwen replies moving slightly to try and follow him.

Owen waves his arms around annoyed. "Whoa! See? You see that? He swans back in then he shuts us right out straight away." As they all watch Jack disappear.

"I've noticed…" Gwen mumbles

"I can track him?" Tosh pipes up holding up her hand held computer.

Ianto whistles loudly behind them heading towards a little side road, "Taxi!".

Once in the taxi, Tosh speaks again, "Reports coming in of a bar disturbance, same co ordinates as the SUV…"

Gwen cuts in. "Tell the police we are dealing with it."

"Ok so who the hell was that bloke in the hologram?" Owen asks out loud still annoyed.

"Looked like Jack recognized him." Ianto replies looking at him.

"Why didn't he let us go with him?" Toshiko asks, glancing at her handheld computer again.

"Because it's typical Jack isn't he? He disappears, he comes back then he runs away again. Shuts us out, we don't even know his real name…" Gwen adds.

"Or which time he comes from." Toshiko adds.

"Exactly, he's supposed to be our boss and we know nothing about him. Drives me crazy." Gwen exclaims looking around.

Owen looks silently out the back window, 'Why did he come back now of all times? He better not try and get Ianto back.' He thinks to himself.

Ianto must have seen something on his face and he looks at Gwen, who is sitting between Owen and Tosh, "Gwen switch places." He gets up and slides in to where Gwen was after she is up, she takes the seat opposite them where Ianto was sitting with an annoyed look on her face. Ianto looks at Owen, "You alright?" He asks quietly.

Owen looks back at him and slowly nods. "Talk later." He says back quietly.


End file.
